Theories and rumors
This is the official DHMIS Theories and Rumors page. Post any theories, rumors, or headcanons you may have on the DHMIS episodes! The Money Man Theory: I think that the three puppets are still alive, but currently being held hostage by the Money Man. In the "HELP" videos, it is made very clear that the puppets have been kidnapped, and are being forced to raise money. The HELP episodes were created after DHMIS 2 but before DHMIS 3. What is the first thing you see in the DHMIS 3 episode? That the three puppets are STILL MISSING. Even though they are "Out in the park", they are still not 'home'. The date on the missing poster was June 19th. While this date does have other appearances before and after this point, keep in mind that the Kickstarter goal to keep making episodes was met on June 19th. Over the course of episodes 3 and 4, we see the puppets going to new locations, from the Park to the Love Cults home to the Research room. However, they never are seen to be back home. This is all evidence supporting the fact that the money man is continuing to hold the puppets hostage. While it may appear they have been outside, or at home, it is very possible the money man was behind the camera, filming the episodes and forcing the puppets to do whatever he wants. The MONEY MAN is the one filming the episodes, making the scripts, and coming up with the messages he wants to send the people watching. He collected the money through the Kickstarter fundraiser, and is holding the puppets hostage to keep making his episodes. Truly, he would have killed the puppets if he hadn't met his goal, because they would have served no purpose to him if he couldn't make his episodes. Episode 6: Originally, there were five episodes planned. On the Kickstarter there were images and references that saidthere would be 5 total DHMIS shows. However, on the wiki and in some recent interviews, a sixth episode has been hinted. Is it possible there will be a 6th episode? Yes. BUT, it won't be filmed by the money man. He only wanted to make five episodes. The sixth episode could be breaking the fourth wall, and show what happens after the puppets have served their purpose. -Cukee8 Other Theories: The Hospital Theory: I think that the three puppets are actually human kids who suffer from a disease which means they almost never leave the hospital. They all live in the same ward and, because of their illness, see everything in a very surreal, creepy way. Harry sees himself as a red, furry monster, Robin sees himself as a bird and Manny just feels like a strange little thing that doesn't really belong anywhere. The "Villains" are all just normal people, specifically the doctors who give the kids medication and maybe a little therapy, but because they're slightly mentally ill as well as physically ill, the kids keep on "messing up", which explains why something horrible happens in each and every episode. Even thought they're receiving help, the kids' young brains can't cope with it. -Unknown The Purgatory Theory: The heroes died in the second episode and are placed in a purgatory. Some evidence to prove this is that in the third and fourth episodes, there are missing posters for them. They were killed from aging over time from Tony, and they go into the purgatory, watching what happened on television. - SuperGuy8 Category:Fan made stuff __FORCETOC__